(Rider's Hope) The Continuation
by OechsnerC
Summary: A new figure appears in Eragon's life and seems to know more about Eragon than anyone else and seeks to help Eragon find want he truly wants. Eragon/OC future lemons


Hello everyone i'm OechsnerC, I have asked The Four Crosses to take over his story "Rider's Hope." I hope all will enjoy. Feedback is very appreciated since I want this to still have a flare as the last Author who was writing. Also if you need to read the other chapters the page is

s/7413246/1/Rider-s-Hope An thanks again to The Four Crosses :) ! I do not own inheritance cp does.

-Recap-

Shade has been stabbed in the stomach by Murtagh. After Shade throws himself down the cliff. With Starlight & Eragon are flying to Vroengard on top of Saphira, and Valorguard.

-Shade-

After rolling to a stop after going of the cliff. Shade then try to get away to hide from Murtagh. He may be wounded but he's been through worse. Being a prisoner of Galbatorix was a time he would like to forget. Though the memory will always be with him. Galbatorix was evil, and Durza was just insane. After all that was over twenty years ago. Brom was killing of the Forsworn, and he a prisoner because of his many talents, but they never broke him. An when he escaped he knew the empire was evil, but he still hated the elves for letting him destroy the riders even the riders were idiots to let him go when he went insane. Though they didn't see it coming the elven riders did nothing to stop it, and when Vrael could of killed Galby he showed mercy, and ends up in with a hole in his chest that nicked his spine. Then later on Galbatorix takes his head off.

"Come out and show yourself Shade." Murtagh yelled over the treetops, on top of Top of Thorn. After a while the true name of magic wore off, and Shade heald himself. Then went into a clearing yelling "Where are you offspring of Morzan?" With that out of no where Thorn drops down in front of him with Murtagh on his back.

"Murtagh do you really wish to serve the king?" "Why would you a Grey Folk care about me?" "I will only ask one more time do you wish to serve the king?" "No, but Galbatorix knows my true name. So he can use me to do whatever he wishes." "If you would like I can free you of your bonds from him, but it is up to you to change your true name. So he can't take control of you again." "Even if you could how can I trust you?" "Well i'm friends with your half brother Eragon." "He's my half brother, but how?" "It's a long story, but Selena & Brom are Eragons parents. So will you trust me enough to let you be free of Galbatorix?" "Yes, but you will not have access into my mind!" "My boy i've been in your mind" with that he said some words in the ancient language. "I'm free Murtagh yells. I don't feel him in my mind any more."

"So Murtagh will you join the Varden now?" " Aye, but will they accept me for what i've done." "You may be imprisoned for a bit, but if Nasuada knows what I have done she will accept you. Though the dwarfs will want your head for killing their former king." "Great how am I going to be able to join if the dwarfs disagree?" "Well since Eragon is part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum the only one that can judge you is him." "Okay lets say this works what would you want out of this?" "I would gain another rider to kill the king. I only ask you to fight with the other riders." "Aye I can do that for all the things he did to me including Thorn." "Alright lets head to the Varden then." With that Murtagh get on Thorn. Thorn turns to Shade " Thank you for freeing my rider." "You're welcome now lets go to the Varden." "Get on." With that Shade jumps behind Murtagh, and Thorn pushes off into the air.

-Eragon & Starlight-

Eragon is flying on Saphira, and is talking to Starlight on Valorguard through their minds. " So Eragon my love what are we looking for on Vroengard?" "Something a warcat told me the vault of souls which is suppose to give me power when mine was insufficient." "So how are we going to find it? Vroengard is a big island." "Well know it when we see it. Its at the rock of kuthian." "Eragon look." Eragon looked forward, and sees the huge island of Vroengard." As the two lovers approach they can see the castle in its ruin. "Is so beautiful, don't you think so Eragon" "aye its magnificent Starlight" "Saphira how long until we land we need to find a safe place to sleep." "In about ten minutes Eragon, and we have about an hour until it gets dark."

Practically ten minutes later they land on the shore of the island. "I'll get the firewood says Eragon" "I'll get some rocks to make a pit" Five minutes later they are making the pit,and putting some wood in to it. "Brisinger" says Starlight. A green flame bursts starting the fire. "Eragon what would you like to eat." "I'm fine Starlight I got some fruit left." "Eragon why do you not eat meat?" "You might soon when we get back to the Varden, and I'll be training you to become a full rider, and when that time comes you'll get a sword like mine, but yours will be green." "I don't think i'll stop eating meat." "Well see my love" They both smile at each other.

"Eragon would you like to sleep together? I'm cold." "Sure" Eragon moves over to Starlight and lays down. She scoots closer to Eragon, and snuggles up to him. Eragon throws an arm around her to keep her close. The dragons drape a wing over them to keep them warm in the cold night. "Starlight?" "Aye Eragon" "I love you" "I love you too, and I will never tire of you telling me. We should get to bed we have to find out what the vault of souls is." "Aye my love. Good night Saphira" "Sleep well little one well make sure your warm and protected." "You two need rest to after that day and a half flight over the water." "Alright Eragon sleep well in the arms of the women you love." "Thank you Saphira for everything." "I'd do anything for you now sleep." "Fine night." With that everyone went to sleep will the dragons listened for any unwanted intruders.

-With the Varden-

Everyone is screaming. They see the red dragon approaching. "Oh no what have I done." Thinks Nasuada. "Arya get the other Elves ready for a fight of our lives." With that Arya was off to find Blodhgarm and the other elven spell casters. This can't be happening Eragon, Starlight, and Shade are not here and we are defenceless. "Everyone prepare to fight the red rider!"

DDD

EEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

MORE TO COME PLEASE COMMENT FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!

OechsnerC


End file.
